Abandoned Fiction: Third Time Lucky
by TheMightyRen
Summary: What if Jake went with Billy when Bella went missing & kick starts her healing? Un-imprinted wolves are drawn to her even if ordered away & her soul proves her vital to the pack in ways they never imagined?
1. Prologue

oOo  
Summary  
oOo  
What if Jake went with Billy when Bella went missing & kick starts her healing? Un-imprinted wolves are drawn to her even if ordered away & her soul proves her vital to the pack in ways they never imagined?  
oOo  
oOo  
Prologue  
oOo  
Future Bella:

Nothing – not one word, no ones saying anything.  
The situation too familiar, if he'd left, left for good there really would be no one left for me in this rainy, wet, green prison. I'd decided long ago that I just related better to guys, it was the way I was, girls were… just too bitchy. I just couldn't relate no matter how much I try. At least the one's I came across were always like that even Angela became clingy and I can't do clingy. Clingy scares me.

Third time lucky, yea right!

The bad boy, friend, turned good – good to me at least, now also missing in action, just like the other two. They all had different reasons but honestly, none of them stuck around for long.

Maybe it's just me? Maybe I do something to push them away maybe. If any one of them just told me what I could have done without a doubt I would have strived for any one of them. You're not good for me. I just can't. The third hadn't even bothered to say anything. Things were just going from bad to worse and I'd only lived here eighteen months. What did it matter they'd 'taken' him now, despite everything we'd said, promised – he was never coming back. I was intelligent enough to know that, no point in even trying.

I thought he'd understand, I'd stayed for him, he'd been through the process right along with me, shunned by those close to him, the ones he loved like family. Our pain brought us together, held us together.

Now though I had nothing left to stay for.

No one 'needed' me now and I decided it was time to think of myself.  
What did I want? What did I need? Day's of moping brought me to the conclusion that it was time for a change, chance at a clean break. For good, no whining no pining after people who didn't want anything to do with me. I would be held prisoner here no longer, waiting, waiting, waiting, for what? For Edward Cullen to come back to me? What a fool I'd been to ever think that. What had it done for me? Nothing. That trend was about to be broken.

oOo

Charlie:

Eighteen years old – where the hell did all that time go? I thought standing in the kitchen over my coffee. She'd be up any minute and it was me that felt like the kid.

'No presents, I don't want to celebrate.'

Seriously what kid does not like presents, at any time, let alone their birthday? Ok, I knew it was nothing out of the ordinary for Bells to want to keep out of the limelight – I understood that, my fault I fully hold my hands up to that one.  
But to not want to celebrate at all. I didn't get it and I don't think I wanted to. Couldn't help but think this no present rule was something to do with him. Flashy prick! I was just waiting to find a shiny new car in the driveway when I woke. I think I'd have called the station and had it towed.

I hear her as she bounds down the stairs, missing a couple of steps, hanging on the rail. Nothing unusual. You'd think after all the years in this house, she would at least be able to scale and descend the stairs in a way that I didn't think she was going to break her neck every time.

Turning to look at her, remembering the day Rene told me she was pregnant. She stood in exactly the same spot. My little girl. I couldn't help it, I knew she didn't like touchy feely but today, I had to. I needed to.

As she walked into the kitchen I wrapped my arms around her planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Bells. I can't believe it – where did all the years go?" She froze looking at the table. "Sorry couldn't stop your mom. She made me." I leaned back to see her reaction – she was so good at concealing her feelings. Why would she do that? She was too old for her years sometimes. She was up to something. I'd have to start watching her movements closely to make sure what I was missing.

"Errm… Its ok dad, cool, right, I… I have to go… school and everything. Assignments due and stuff, don't want to be late." I sighed; she had literally got up washed, dressed and come down stairs. Even if she walked she would still be half hour early.

"Bells, open them – your mom, she's excited. She made me promise you would call her when you get chance."

"Cool, yea, of course." When did she get this detached? She would be so carefree when we would see each other during summer break. I wanted to change things. I wanted her to feel at home here, I couldn't help thinking it was spending too much time alone.

She opened the presents quickly, saying how we shouldn't have bothered, it was too much and darted for the door, calling thank you and goodbye as she went. She didn't even eat. Another bad habit. Like I needed to check she was eating on top of trying to find out what the hell else she was playing at.  
I sighed as I reached the top of the stairs. At least he didn't pick her up this morning. She's just to dependant on him, flashy prick! Should have gone to private school – An all boys school, kids like him should be kept away from teenage girls. Was it wrong my daughters boyfriend actually made me shudder I found him that repulsive. I could see he was good looking, maybe. If I kind of squinted but he had this messy dirty, gingery, browny, blondy coloured hair that never seemed to do anything and these weird coloured eyes – I looked once, thick and goopy, I didn't like to say it but he was a freak.  
Messy hair, cocky grin, far too confident for his age, that swagger... I knew about boys like him, from rich family's – first sign of trouble and daddy would put the money up to get him out of trouble. No that wasn't quite true, I honestly believed Dr. Cullen and his wife were good people and none of them ever caused any trouble – too good perhaps? Now I knew I was just looking for problems.

Why couldn't I just be happy she had found someone, because it was my little Bells and he made me feel like I was loosing her every time she walked out the door with him. She wasn't materialistic or fake – he needed a fake girl – I'd decided that long ago. Blonde, blue eyes, chubby – the total opposite of my Bella. She just didn't seem right for him. He wasn't enough for her. He was so tightly wound.

Her choice, her choice, she needs to make her own mistakes. I'd been saying that so often to myself I was getting sick of it. Enough already, move on, leave my girl alone! That was what I wanted to scream at him every evening when I walked through the door and saw him sitting at our dining room table.

And what was her problem about age? You mention anything even remotely close to the subject of aging and she would clam up. They probably had some plastic surgery thing going on up at their mansion that she was sworn to secrecy about. Laughable. But still, she never seemed to look ahead to the future, she didn't seem to embrace the present either. Kind of like she was treading water or something. No mention of college, graduation, moving out – nothing. She's just too wrapped up in him. It's not natural.

I'd seen the way she looked at him sometimes, no, most of the time, not puppy eyes or first love. Not even longing or desire – like she was hypnotised, a puppet.  
Totally in a trance, the amount of times I would talk to her when he was around and he would prompt her to answer because she hadn't herd me, he however did not miss a thing.

Not natural. Not healthy. Sly, devious... Snotty, rich prick. It was normal for me to curse all the way up the driveway once I saw his stupid expensive car parked up. Too good to even eat with us. To disrespectful to eat Bella's cooking. Stuck up shit! Holding on to the pizza I trudged up the steps. Relax. Breath… … Hang...The...Gun...UP...

Do not make eye contact – Bella likes him!

"Hey, kids." So pretty, she could do so much better than that scrawny, pasty boy. Does he even own a comb? He doesn't deserve her. These were all the normal things that rattled round in my overworked mind.

"I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing dishes for your birthday. Hungry?" Of course not – SNOB! I wonder if his father actually knows how rude he is?

"Sure. Thanks, dad." Gun UP. Coat off. Beer. Pizza. TV. I was pleased when he didn't speak, pleased but not stupid. I'd pretty much finished eating before the prick spoke up. That usually meant he wanted something.

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?" Bingo! Tosser! No, you cannot borrow Bella for the evening – I intend for Prince Charming HRH, you know, the one with the key to her chastity belt to show up in another ten years or so. So there really is no point in you hanging around. BEAT IT! How close was I to saying that, and how pissed would Bells be – very – for both.

I looked at Bella, she didn't look ecstatic about going either – good maybe she would tell him no. She has to make her own decisions. Rene's words, not mine, even though I knew she was right, just a tiny part of me. My thoughts were - to hell with it. I'd finished work early, I wanted to see my little girl, she needed to call her mom. I was just glad I'd stopped Clearwater's and Black's coming round. That would be awkward – 'Hi were here for Bella's birthday!' 'Oh, yea, sorry she took off with the Cullens'!' Yup they would have been bouncing round the room with joy. NOT.

"That's fine – the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight, so I wont be any kind of company… Here." Its what she wants – the voice in my head told me – I was sure it'd been put there by Rene. Yes my conscience had some how been replaced by what I knew Rene would say and I was powerless to exercise my own free will, Great! I didn't stand a chance against them. I threw the camera and scrapbook toward her – Should have known better really. The prize pratt that is Edward Cullen caught the camera as somehow Bells gloriously managed not to.

"Nice save," just for Bella's benefit – keep the peace. Thoughts are my own thankfully.

"If they're doing something fun at the Cullen's' tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets – she'll be wanting to see pictures faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie," Edwards tone dripping with some sickly, sticky sweet substance I couldn't quite place. Bloody suck up! I turned away in time to only see the flash from in my peripheral. Bella taking a picture of him, I was so, so close to saying something horrible about the chances of him having a soul, but really, I didn't know the kid. I was biased and I would behave like always for Bells.

"It works." No, shit, I'd seriously buy you one that didn't. Yes, I'd had more than enough of my fill of Edward Cullen this evening – please remove him from my presence before I end up doing something I regret.

"That's good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn't been over in a while." I just wished Bells could see that there was more than Edward Cullen in the world. Too young to tie herself down.

"It's been three days, Dad, I'll tell her."

"Okay. You kids have fun tonight." Go, go, go, let me concentrate on the game and not your driving, because I know you drive like a fool.

oOo  
She was back earlier than I thought she would be – I felt the panic rise in my chest a little. "Bell?"

"Hey, Dad," I could hear her voice was shaky as she popped round the corner into view. Holding her arm close into her side. Up tooo something…

"How was it?" She will tell you more Charlie the calmer you stay; again Rene's words not mine. I decided to stay still, in a hope that she would tell me what was wrong with out having to make a fuss.

"Alice went overboard. Flowers. Cake. Candles. Presents – the whole bit." Including throwing you down the stairs again – must be a Cullen favourite that!

"What did they get you?" Something flashier than we did – please do not say a new car. I thought I'd herd the truck, but please just confirm there is no new car. Jake would be heart broken and I would feel more than inadequate. No I simply wouldn't let her keep it. She had a perfectly good truck.

"A stereo for my truck," Not so bad,

"Wow." Still flashy I bet though.

"Yeah, well, I'm calling it a night."

"I'll see you in the morning." Something's the matter, why's she running off?

"See ya." She waved, I narrowed my eyes, did she think I was really not going to notice the huge bandage on her arm?

"What happened to your arm?"

"I tripped, its nothing." I swear if I ever found out he did anything…

"Bella,"

"Goodnight Dad." She said as she disappeared up the stairs. I knew she wanted her alone time but something always seemed off about how much time she spent up there in the evenings. Rene said that it was a new thing; she never spent that much time in her room at her moms. Something else I wanted to work on – at some point – if I ever got five minutes to ourselves...

oOo


	2. Chapter One

oOo  
Chapter 1  
oOo

By the time I got home it was dark, I sat in the cruiser for a few minutes, the house was in darkness with the exception of the porch light but I didn't think anything of it, Bella's truck was on the driveway. His car wasn't here so she was either in on her own or she was out with Cullen. Always with Cullen… At least I didn't have to put up with him lounging in our kitchen. Did he lounge? Suppose not exactly. That's how I felt though. Sighing, I decided I couldn't even be bothered hating Edward tonight.

The rain stilled to a fine mist, nothing to shout about but I was grateful it wasn't lashing down. Sighing, I decided it was time to get out of the car. I didn't really notice the rain I was just so used to it now. I was just stalling because I was tired. I was fed up, emotionally drained. Work seemed to take it out of me today. It had been slow if Forks but there had been an increase in missing persons in Seattle, mainly young teenagers.

I couldn't wait to get in and see Bells. The best thing about her being here was I knew she was safe. I didn't have to call, there was no time difference, she was here. That thought made my heart swell. Very little ever happened in Forks, so if she could stand the lack of amenities I was more than happy for her to stay away from the cities.

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with Bells the last few days. So quiet, they must have argued. He'd acted to natural which immediately made me think he was making up for something and Bella didn't quite know what to do with herself and spent most of the evening hovering in the doorway. I'd known she had work to make up for changing her shift from her birthday but she just seemed a little jumpy. She was too responsible some times, like she carried a great weight around. I couldn't think what she could possibly come across to make her feel that way. Yes there were normal teenage problems, I didn't regard mine and her mother's break up to be a problem, it had all happened so long ago and Bella was genuinely happy about Phil and Rene. I could see that by the way she spoke of them. She was in awe of there relationship in many ways I thought. She was doing fine in school, she was one of the lucky few that had a job, I gave her pretty much free reign, she had friends at school and Edward – even if he wasn't what I wanted for her. There had to be something else the matter and I couldn't shake the feeling Edward was the cause of her worries.

I laughed to myself, thinking what injuries she could sustain if she ever threw caution to the wind. Don't even think about it Charlie. It was a catch twenty-two, I was so proud she didn't get into any trouble but I longed for her to be a little reckless, to live, spread her wings, there was always college I supposed. Maybe when she was away from home she could relax a little. I could hope.

I couldn't wait to get in side, check she was ok and watch the game. Wonder what Bella's cooked for dinner, maybe we could get pizza. I didn't like her to think I was taking advantage of her staying here. She could fuss over me too much.

Since she'd moved back it was the most I'd probably ever used the house. I was always in La Push either at the Clearwater's or the Black's house and if I wasn't in either of those places I was at work. I seldom used the house for anything but sleeping. Since Bells had moved back I'd even been considering redecorating no re-decorating would mean it had been decorated in the first place and most of it hadn't been. The place could do with freshening up. It looked like it was frozen in time. Twenty years ago pretty much. I'd just not had the reason to do anything with the house. If it worked I didn't waste the time. Over the years I'd replaced things as I'd needed but most of the money I could I'd put away so I could help Bella with college or Rene with what ever Bella might need as she was growing up, she never asked for much though. So most of that would probably now go toward retirement. Pushing the door open with the toe of my boot – I still couldn't believe it, it had been seventeen years since Rene left me. Downstairs was dark…

"Bell's," I called switching on the lights as I worked my way through to the kitchen, immediately I knew something wasn't normal – no food smell! I kicked myself for expecting it of her but I was just used to her doing it she felt comfortable doing it. The house was deadly still without her here; it was the first time I realised how quiet it was when she wasn't here. Usually when she went out she would be back for dinner and usually left something in the oven with the timer on. She must have been in a rush.

It was then I noticed the white paper on the table, I snatched it up, posh paper – what ever it was, was his idea then… I couldn't help being a bit snotty, aside from today I hadn't really had chance to see her since her birthday but at least he was gracious enough to keep her here last night and watched the game with me. Definitely up to something though…

Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B.

I opened the back door "Bell's" I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the hook behind me. Right pizza for tea then, too late to start cooking. I picked up the phone and dialled, she hadn't come in. Maybe she didn't hear. She couldn't be outside in the rain still. It was coming down pretty bad now. Maybe they had changed their mind after she left the note and forgotten about it. At least his car is nowhere to be seen anyway.

I went upstairs to change. I tapped her door just to check, she didn't answer I opened it slightly, she wasn't there.

oOo  
Door. Pizza! My stomach growled. After retrieving the pizza I dumped it on the table in the lounge and flicked on the TV. I just couldn't shake this weird feeling though. I shook my head, instantly annoyed with myself, so what Bells has gone out, she didn't tell you where get over it… I got up anyway and went to the phone. I called Bella's cell, cant hurt to check. It went straight to answer phone so I found the Cullen's number and dialled.  
No dial tone. Strange… I'd never called the house before but I was certain it was the right number. I didn't have his number or Alice's.

It was stupid, I felt irrational, but I just wanted Bella back home. I hovered round in the kitchen deciding what to do. Nothing, you're going to do nothing, before you make a fool out of yourself and piss Bella off. I'd never been in this predicament with Bella before though and it worried me. Especially what was going on in Seattle. The only reason you're even thinking about this is because of what's going on in Seattle and the fact that they were both acting a little weird last night and the fact that everything about tonight just seemed out of routine. A note that didn't seem to hold to the truth, her cell was off and there phone was off. I could have carried on worrying forever adding more and more little things to the list. I looked up at the clock; it was nearing seven thirty – ten more minutes, just incase. It's not even late. I was back on the sofa but couldn't sit still I hadn't even opened the pizza. I'll call Billy – that will pass some time.

Weather reports said this weekend would be good, the old man could do with getting out, maybe if the Cullen's were away this weekend Bella could come and see some of the kids in La Push, and she could do with a beach day. I thought about how the Cullen's' never invited her to go camping, not that I would have liked her to go but still, he didn't leave her side the rest of the time but over and over he would put his family over her and leave her to go hiking or some such nonsense.

I dialled the Blacks house,  
"Hello." Billy said through a laugh. I could hear a lot of noise in the background but I didn't pay attention, just Jake and his friends I figured.  
"Hay, old timer, how's thing's? Whatcha laughing about?"  
"Well if it isn't Chief Ssswan, we're fine. You know Jake, always sees the funny side. How are you and… Bell's?" I frowned a little – sounded like he was giving Jake a hard time for crushing on Bella again. The noise in the background stopped suddenly when he announced it was me on the phone.  
Sounded like Jake was letting him get to him.  
"Err, well, she's not here right now, I just wanted to chat, with you about the weekend. Weather should be good." Usually I would have jumped at the chance to yank Jakes chain but I was too anxious. I think Billy picked up on it. He knew me well enough.  
"Sure, sure. Fishing then? You know that girl spoils you Charlie, your not used to being on your own now are you? You should come down to La Push tonight. Get Bella to come. She could do with a break from cooking and cleaning up after you." He laughed.  
"Yea, yea." I ran my hand through my hair, nodding, "Yea she does spoil me, I'll have to make it some other time though I've got pizza already, going to watch the game. Thought we could do with a back to roots day though. The kids could go the beach, have a bonfire or something. Could do with getting Bella around people that looked like they ate and brushed their hair more like.  
"Sure, right. I'll have Jake will be more than happy to sort the beach out, we can go fishing." He knew something was up and I was clock watching, two minutes, surely I could last another eight before going all pre-school parent on her? I sighed, it tipped Billy off to my mood, bad enough for him to ask,  
"So what's really up Charlie?" The noise had returned quietly in the background on the other end of the line. I was sure I hurd Jake cussing after a loud clatter.  
"Ahh, its nothing really, like you said she spoils me."  
"It sounds more than that." I didn't know how to answer, he knew me too well maybe Harry would have been a better choice, less questions.  
"She, well, she just isn't here, she left a note."  
"A note! What do you mean she's not there?" It was silent on the other end again. Billy's voice laced with panic.  
"It's nothing really, she just said she was going for a walk with Edward, her trucks out front but it doesn't look like she's been in the house. Its nothing though, I just had a rough day."  
"But your worried, you've said before this boy is strange. Follow your gut feeling Charlie."  
"Well, I did a little, I called the house but there's a problem with the line, Bella's cell has run out of juice, I think. She'll be home soon though, I know my Bell's. She's a good girl."  
"Why don't you call around, they might have mentioned something at school. It'll put your mind at ease." Billy sounded worried, more worried than I was.  
"Yea, sure I didn't want to blow things out of proportion," He sighed,  
"No, Charlie you're worried, she might be eighteen but you're still her father, you still care. Do you want me to bring some of the boys down we can help you look for her? It's getting dark and if she's out in this she will be dripping." I don't know why but his concern was just making me more and more frustrated.  
"Is this just because she's with a Cullen? Because Billy, I don't need your superstitious krap right now. I respect your heritage but he's just a boy and I just want to find out where Bells, is." Why the hell was I sticking up for Edward? I'd spent all last night wallowing in my own pity for the hatred I held for the poor lad. Because this is the one thing Billy is a bit loopy about. I reminded myself.  
"No, Charlie he's a boy, you think your daughter has gone missing with, no matter how short a time they have been gone. You're my friend, family even. I think I should get Sam to bring me down. After everything that you've done for Jake, and me I want to be they're with you. Even if she comes back and everything's ok. It doesn't matter. We can just watch the game." I could hear Jake in the background but couldn't make out what he was saying. He sounded whiny though.  
"Billy, I shouldn't have called, its nothing. Another hiker got killed today and they said they were going for a walk down the path in the note she left, it's really nothing, I've over reacted."  
"Look, phone her friends, the hospital maybe the Dr will be able to get in touch with them – then I want you to call me back, I care about you guys, we're family right?"  
"Yea, sure, I'll phone around and get back to you."  
"Trust your gut Charlie." After saying goodbye agreeing to sort out about the weekend he rang off.  
I looked up at the clock, seven-forty-five. No, she wouldn't have. I pulled the address book out the draw and started dialling, I started with the hospital, Dr Cullen would know, I didn't want anyone knowing that didn't need to, she was fine. Fine, fine, fine… I kept telling my self over and over while the call connected.

A female voice answered,  
"Forks Emergency Room."  
"It's Charlie Swan here can I talk to Dr. Cullen,"  
"Bare with me a moment please." She put down the phone a moment later the phone was picked back up.  
"Chief Swan, Dr Gerandy here, Dr. Cullen's not here, how can I help this evening?"  
"Do you know where I can find him, I'm looking for Isabella." He sounded flustered and took a deep breath.  
"Chief Swan – Umm, they left, it was very sudden, two days ago in fact, he was offered a good opportunity in L.A." What? Two days ago. . . That boy had gone to a new low in my mind. Explains why he was being such a suck up last night though. Edward had mentioned nothing, zip, nada. He was at our house last night though! Suck up! Two faced piece of shit! You would have thought that he would have said, no real goodbye, just the same as any other night. I was too angry to articulate any thoughts. My mind went off on its own tangent.

What if the reason he didn't mention it was because he intended Bells to leave with him, and she knew? Which is why she was acting all weird again. She'd left... He'd left and Bella was gone.  
I couldn't squash the feeling that she might go with him; she wouldn't be that stupid, she had to finish high school. I realised, I'd been quiet too long,  
"Did they leave a contact number?"  
"No, I don't think so, I'll check with the nurse, but the main office is locked. I didn't know where she was; I could feel my thoughts becoming a jumble. I held the wall for support.  
"No, Chief Swan, we don't have a contact number to hand, I'll check before I leave in the morning, sorry I couldn't be of more help. I have to go, we have an emergency on the way."  
"Yes, right, don't let me keep you," I slammed down the receiver and bolted for the stairs.  
Slamming her bedroom door open I yanked open the dresser draws causing several photos and trinkets to fall over. Nothing was missing. I turned for the closest – everything seemed to be there. Under the bed. Suitcase was still there. She wouldn't leave without taking anything, not a single solitary thing was missing. No but he could… I imagined all the things he could provide for her. Money seemed like nothing to them. Something they just happened upon. So yes Bella could leave without taking anything if she was with him. I was getting angrier by the second. I could feel my blood buzzing through my ears. I fled down the stairs. No, no, no Bells would not leave like this. Even last time, she'd said goodbye. That was his fault as well when she ended up almost killing herself for flying down the stairs.  
I don't know why, but I dialled Billy's number he picked up before the first ring had finished,  
"They're gone! They ARE gone. Bella's gone!" I breathed down the receiver.  
"What? When? Where? Are you sure she's with them?"  
"Two days ago, L.A. The boy was here yesterday and didn't mention a THING! Bella didn't even say goodbye, She hasn't even taken anything. Bella couldn't have gone… could she?" I was broken and it was taking all my time to think about breathing, I dragged another breath in, I'd let her get involved with this boy and now she was gone. My fault.  
"Look, we're coming down, they can't just take someone's daughter like that."  
"Billy, she's eighteen…" It was all I could think, an adult free to do as she wanted. Worse than loosing Rene, it was worse because I knew if she had gone. I'd be to blame, Rene chose to leave but Bells was my little girl.  
"Still, this is Bella. Don't worry we're on the way, call everyone, we will search the woods."  
I slammed the handset into the cradle again. I couldn't believe it. Where was she though? If he'd hurt her, really hurt her, I'd find him and break every moral I held and I didn't even care.

Where to start? Who to start with? The station, the guys that were on said that one unit would come over here and the other was going to drive through town and keep an eye out. NEWTONS, that was a good one, she might have stayed late for work. They could tell me nothing though, after a few words with Mike the boy he put his father on who agreed to come right over to help with the search.

On the boys recommendation I called Jessica next, nothing again. She knew she'd been in work earlier, noting that she had been fine in school, nothing out of the ordinary when I pressed her to think of details. She rang off after promising to call around and call me back. Angela was the next. If there was something wrong Bella could confide in her, she was quieter than the Stanley girl, after speaking to her I remembered what a lovely girl she had grown into. Her dad also agreed to come up and help with the search.

Pulling on my boots and jacket I went to check with the neighbours, I was useless – I couldn't even remember what she had on this morning. By process of elimination I managed to figure out what coat she would have on. None of the neighbours had seen anything out of the ordinary either but several men pulled on their coats to help search. While wives and mothers called around to spread the word.

oOo  
By the time Billy arrived there was a large group of us looking over maps on the bed of Bella's truck that the Newton's' had thought to bring. Standing behind Billy there were several tall broad Quileute boys, no they had to be men, I didn't recognise them though and I was sure I would though. What was it with the boys down there? Standing slightly behind them was Jake. He looked as worried as I was. Strangely when I looked at Billy his face was hard, angry with me maybe? I couldn't place it but he seemed to have some kind of air of certainty around him. I wish I were that optimistic. Billy introduced Sam Uley,  
"Charlie, this is Sam Uley, Paul and Jared. They help me on the council – the next generation you could say. If anyone can find her I promise you our boys will… But I want to ask everyone else to stay out of the forest while the look." I stood there shocked at what he was saying,  
"Billy, you know they best way to find her is for all of us to canvas the area together right?" He nodded,  
"This is not a normal instance though Charlie, you really think I'd risk Bella? Five minutes to look around the house then you can all go in together." Something in my gut, maybe it was Billy's confidence told me to back down and give them the chance. Sam stepped forward,  
"Chief Swan, I promise you, if Isabella's out here we will find her." His dark eyes board into mine. He was calm and collected.  
"Please, sir, I understand this is your daughter and you rightfully want to lead the search. I'm just asking for five minutes." I narrowed my eyes – how far could three of them search in five minuetes? They wouldn't get far. I could still hear my heart pounding as he stood there in front of me waiting for the ok. It was then I realised I was in no state to go trudging through the forest looking for her. One of the men moved over to speak to Jake. They were so wide, if Billy thought these boys/men, whatever they were could be trusted then it was enough for me. Right now it had to be and truthfully I knew I could never trust anyone more than I trusted Billy.

As soon as I nodded my acceptance Sam turned toward the man standing with and Jake briefly talking to the guy that was with him. Jake seemed agitated. I didn't think he would be that bothered. Sam squeezed Jakes shoulder whatever he'd said to Jake didn't do much to reassure him. I watched as he ran off into the forest after the others.  
oOo


	3. Chapter Two

oOo  
Chapter 2  
oOo  
Jake:  
It had been a krappy day. I just couldn't get back into classes. There just wasn't enough to keep me occupied. Quil and Embry had 'followed' me home. It was nothing unusual but I just couldn't be bothered tonight. I was agitated. I just couldn't settle. Homework, Magazines, the rabbit, video games, eating, wrestling. Nothing. I think dad thought I'd been snorting something. His eyes never left me. Nagging old biddy. Quil had been bugging me all night about some girl we'd seen on the beach. She seemed pretty into me, but really I just found her annoying and clingy. She'd had her hands all over me, in my hair, hand in my coat pocket. Argh! I'd taken a shower as soon as I came in.  
"Look man if you're that freaking interested I'll go get her number off the dresser in my room."  
"No. Thank you but I don't need Black's sloppy seconds!"  
"Did you see her? Did you actually see her? Did you see me? Man she made my skin crawl, she was, like soo needy!" Embry started laughing quietly under his breath as I shuddered. I could tell he didn't want to get involved. I could tell the way Quil looked at me though he wanted the number. "You Quil, you have a talent. You can see past all that krap though." He launched himself at me.  
"You. Fuck. Dickhead!" He growled whilst trying to pin me to the sofa but I flipped him off laughing as he landed on Embry knocking his soda all over him.  
"Fuck, man. Get over it and take the dammed number already!" He was soaked but I was revelling with the fact that Quil spent a lot of time lifting weights trying to get buff but I'd managed to flip him off the sofa simply by being taller. Yes, it was good being taller than them, sometimes, mostly my long arms and legs just made me feel stupid but sometimes, not often, but sometimes, there were perks.  
"So, do you want her number then?" I laughed,  
"Yea, give me Bella Swan's while you are at it though," Fuck! Dick, over my cold dead body.  
"You so did not just fucking say that!" My lunge was stopped by a large arm around my waist. Holding me back. What the fuck! Today just gets better and better. I looked up to see Sam Uley. What the fuck! He didn't even knock. Seriously could we get no privacy now?  
"You should learn to control your temper now, Jacob, it will be worth it in the long run." What the fuck? Like, seriously, what the fuck? The phone rang, as I opened my mouth to lay into him. Man, that guy was hot – like to the touch, obviously. But he had bulked up loads as well since I last saw him – maybe Quil should be swapping tips with him.  
"Hello," My dad said into the phone, Quil carried on bitching at me about Bella giving me the cold shoulder or something along those lines but I was watching dad. God knows what captivated me, everyone I ever called or that called me was in this room. But I think that was part of what made me curious. Shut it, dumbass, you want to know what Bells is up to and you know its probably Charlie. Don't even try faking it.  
"Well, if it isn't Chief Sssswann!" My jaw dropped, I was right. "You know Jake…" my mind went into overdrive, me, what, why were they talking about me? Maybe they were coming down, and Bells had asked for me, there was a game on, maybe she didn't want to be stick in the house with him on his own whilst he shouted at the TV? Maybe the oven had blown up and Bella needed to use ours? The heating had broke, maybe they needed to stay over, it wouldn't be the first time… maybe, maybe, maybe I'd be lucky enough to find out she'd dropped that deadbeat rich kid, Cullen, dude! Yea right, like that's going to happen. And if it does she thinks you're a cute kid. Get over it… But, then again on the beach, she flirted, even Quil said she had. But she never came back… why hadn't she come back?  
I stopped day dreaming when I hurd Quil hissing to Embry, Embry looked at me, his eyes wide. I knew Quil was up to something. I cracked the sofa cushion off the back of his head. "What ever it is your planning, forget it. Looser."  
"I was just telling Embry how we should go down there – solve your problem if you went to see her, instead of listening in to your dads phone calls."  
"What? Shut the fuck up."  
"I mean at least if she was dating me you would get to see her, a little. Maybe. I can think of loads of uses for the bed of your old Chevy. You totally should have kept that thing, Jake."  
My ears pricked up hearing my dad mention my name and something about the beach at the weekend – did that mean she was coming? While they were going fishing? My dad sounded concerned now, "So what's really up Charlie?"  
"Look at him he's off in Bellaville or some place." Embry this time. I grabbed the magazine I'd been looking at earlier and wrapped him round the head with it.  
"Don't you fucking start."  
"Oww, urgh, Quil's right, you need to sort this shit out Jake."  
"Probably thinking about all the possibilities involving the bed of that truck." Quil said under his breath.  
"Get out, get off my floor, get out of my house and fuck off." I was distracted as I could hear dads voice getting more and more worried.  
"Nahh, Jake, sorry man, we'll stop it now. It's throwing down, let us wait till it calms down a bit."  
"Yea, whatever, shut it then." I sank down into the sofa to listen to dad some more. Sam was just standing in the hallway, waiting for dad no doubt, dick, what's his problem? Though he was over using my dad as a tool to get over Leah.  
Dad replaced the receiver and turned to Sam – what the hell was this guy doing here anyway? Sam followed him in the kitchen. Quil and Embry had sunk into the sofa next to me drinking sodas. There is totally not enough room for the three of us to be squashed on here… Quil was measuring my every action, by squinting at me sideways, no doubt I'd get more of a ribbing later on about Bells. My mind did however slip into thinking about how easy it would be to put a cover on the back of the Chevy. What the hell Black? You used to play in mud with this girl. Yea well done, not the best thing to think about. Bella, mud, jeans, tight t-shirt. Heaven. Then she'd have to shower it off… No, too much. I shook my head realising things were going on that really shouldn't be when I was sitting this close to my two best friends. You need to get out of here before Quil notices; you will not live this down…  
"Going to get you that phone number, back in a sec…" I said running for the stairs. I just sat on my bed and closed the door contemplating jacking of thinking about Bella and mud and the shower, or the bed of her truck… No seriously not helping. Think about something gross… The girl on the beach… Quil wants her number… It didn't work straight away but it helped, temporarily.  
I got to the bottom of the stairs; dad was on the phone again.  
"Look, were coming down, they can't just take someone's daughter like that." What the fuck had I missed, were they talking about Bells? Shit, had she ran away with that dick?  
"Still, this is Bella. Don't worry we're on the way, call everyone, we will search the woods." I was already at the coat hooks behind the back door. Dad looked to me then to Sam.  
"We have to go – the Cullen's left and Bella is missing." I was frozen still, why? Where had she gone? It's not like Bella. I hurd the door catch and ran after them.  
"Jacob, you must stay here." Sam was pushing dad down the gravel toward the truck.  
"What? No way, I'm coming to search for Bells." Sam looked at me then,  
"Jared and Paul will help me look."  
"No, fuck you, you've met her once! One fucking time! In fact its all your fucking fault she got interested in them, jabbering on about how they aren't allowed on First Beach, so FU, man. I'm coming." I jumped into the driver's seat of the truck and felt a surge of energy deep within me, it made me shudder and I clamped my fists tight to my ribs. Sam looked at me through the window and then towards my dad, he said something I didn't catch. I didn't care, there was no fucking way I wasn't going with them. Sam helped dad into the truck and threw his chair onto the bed of the truck.  
"If I stay I will just worry more, this is Bella, dad, I know if it was me, she'd be at the front of the queue, knee deep in mud, freezing cold, dripping wet, tripping up over all sorts. To help find me… I have to come." I don't know why I was justifying myself to him. It felt necessary although there were only very few occasions that he ever asked it of me. As I pulled us out of the driveway I saw Quil and Embry standing on the porch totally at a loss for words. I didn't care. Bella needed me.  
oOo


	4. Chapter Three

oOo  
Chapter 3  
oOo  
Jacob:  
It was chaos when we got there, several men were there from the all over town ready to go look for her, Charlie had his Chief jacket on looking at a map on the bed of Bella's truck. Dad and Sam went straight to him. Jarred and Paul close behind. I followed, not quite knowing what I should actually do now I was here. Charlie and dad spoke, Charlie looked pissed but I couldn't hear what they were saying because that Newton kid came over trying to talk to me. I was so close to telling him to piss off when Paul came over,  
"I want you to go into the house and grab a hoodie or something of Isabella's."  
"What, you're kidding right?"  
"Want us to find her, go get it." This dude is messed up. Seriously messed up. What the hell is he going to do with her hoodie? I knew his reputation exactly and I really wasn't about to take him Bella's cloths. Sick bastard.  
"Look, Jake, I promise this is totally about finding her. You're the only one of us that can get in and out of the house without being questioned." He was right and even though he sounded sincere it didn't make me feel any better about it. He sighed and started to walk toward the house.  
"No, wait, I'll do it." It was desperation that made me want to help. I just wanted to find Bells, make her safe. I nodded and went up to the house. Checking that there was no one around. Everyone was gathered round the truck paying no mind to me. I slipped in through the front door. Just the same as all the other times you've come into the house. I knew they hung stuff like I needed in the laundry room, so I'd got to go through the house.  
I grabbed her green hoodie off the hook and hurried back out to Paul who met me half way across the lawn.  
"I want it back." I said as I passed it over. He laughed.  
"Sure, Jakiepoo…" I scowled at him. Jarred miraculously appeared beside us tugged at him,  
"Come on man, we got the heads up." They took off jogging toward the tree line. I looked up to see Sam heading over to me and tried to turn back to see if Mike would talk now but the jerk was nowhere to be found. Useless piece of shit.  
"Thanks, Jake. Five minutes."  
"What the hell do you hope to achieve in five minutes?"  
"We will bring her back to you." What the fuck? Yes, I like her, now everyone piss off and keep their thoughts to themselves please… Did Embry get ball ache over that tall friend of Bella's? Hell No! So could everyone please back the hell up? Sam touched my shoulder and headed off after the other two. I automatically stepped forwards to follow them.  
"No Jake. Let him deal with it, if she's here they will find her." Why can I not go with them?  
"I want to go with them." I looked into his eyes, this is serious, I need to find her. Charlie was looking over at us. I couldn't read his expression properly. That's because he thinks she's really gone and I just panicked more. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing trying to control myself, I could feel I was shaking all over. I'd been rained on, wound up by Paul, teased by Sam and pissed off by Dad and Newton.  
"You can't go into the forest Jake, wait here with me," I wanted to argue but something stopped me even before he spoke.  
"What if she comes back and there's no one here?" Pffft! Bullshit. Why wasn't I allowed to go into the forest all of a sudden? We freaking grew up in the forest. I just didn't understand it. All this krap with Sam was getting out of hand. I looked back toward her truck, who'd believe how much can change in an hour. I walked towards Charlie, who was still standing by the truck. Maybe if I talk to him. Dad was, as always, being useless or at least that's what it looked like to me. Sitting there in his chair, waiting for Sam and his cronies to spring from the trees. Stupid old fool.  
I tried desperately to make some sort of conversation with Charlie and he tried with me sometimes but really neither of us we're in the mood to form sentences. The first time Sam did come out of the forest he spoke to dad. We looked at each other and headed over. They were whispering, dad looked to us once Sam finished. He said that they had found a trail they thought she had taken but it went deeper into the forest than they thought she could have managed so he had to go back to Paul and Jarred. Dad gave the ok for other groups to go into the forest 'if that's what they want,' he seemed to be acting like a dick again. Sam said five minutes – seriously how far could Bells have walked, she's hardly the avid hiker… Honestly I was surprised she made it to the end of the yard.  
oOo  
It's been hours, she's been missing for ten hours, I cussed whilst kicking at the gravel on the driveway next to her truck. Dad still hadn't let me move from Charlie's side, said he needed me. That simple fact didn't help me. We had both been turned into glorified tea maids, Charlie was pissed that no one wanted him to go look and tried pulling his 'I'm Chief of Police' speech, it didn't get him very far though because there were two of his officers that reminded him of some rule or another that restricted him from doing x, y and z.  
"Its, pathetic, we should all be out there." He looked to me and knew I felt the same. Like I said he was not impressed.  
Nether of us could settle anywhere, in the kitchen, on the porch most of the time we ended up hovering over the truck bed or leaning on the hood looking out toward the trees. Bells could be anywhere and I could tell now from Charlie's face that he was totally convinced she wasn't coming back.  
That kid – Newton was there with his dad, still… They'd gone over to the Cullen's house to check if anyone was there, they reported back that everything was locked up.  
Just as Newton's dad was telling Charlie about some weird metal grills or something over the windows I saw Sam step through the ferns at the edge of the garden. I couldn't believe it, she was there, in his arms, my heart froze mid-beat in my chest before breaking into a sprint. It hurt. She was in pain, I don't know how but I knew she was, yea douche, it doesn't take a genius, her boyfriend just left her with out telling her anything in the fucking forest.  
I looked closer; she looked so small, she was limp in his arms except for her hand holding on to his t-shirt like it was her lifeline. It should be you, Jacob.  
I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way she was holding him. That hand looked like it was the only part of her that had any energy left. Suddenly, I was livid every rational thought left my mind; I just couldn't force myself to move, yet. I was brought too by sudden movements and shouting, everyone was surrounding them by the time I opened my eyes again.  
It was pandemonium, I found my feet and pushed through the crowd toward Sam, my actions caused several people to call out and glare but I didn't care, she needed someone, no she needed me. I needed her. I snatched her from Sam's arms just as Charlie was about to take her. I expected her to feel heavier. Sam went to speak but I looked to him,  
"I have to do this." Both he and Charlie stepped back and looked at me, Sam's hands raised defensively towards me once I had her in my arms, Charlie glared, a little, maybe, but not enough to shake my confidence. I don't know why they let me take her if they didn't want me to, either one of them could have taken her back easily, but they didn't, because, she's where she belongs. I didn't care that I was being slightly delusional about my childhood playmate. I pulled her close to me, she was soaked through, I didn't care. I leaned my head to hers and breathed in heavily. I'd never smelt her before tonight but it was good, fruit, I couldn't decided what type and the forest, pine and rain. It all helped me confirm she was in fact actually here in my arms. I couldn't help but squeeze her, probably too tight but it didn't seem to disturb her. She didn't open her eyes, I don't think she realised that she was no longer in Sam's arms until we reached the porch and the light shone on us,  
"J-J-Jake… what are you doing here?" her voice was so quiet, so fragile. I didn't know how to answer her, honesty, she deserves someone to be honest with her after all this shit.  
"I, well, I thought, I just felt like I should just be here," She gripped my top like she had done to Sam's and in that moment I was thoroughly content. I didn't think there was anything that could ever make me happier than remembering this moment. She did need me, I was right.  
At least on the way back to the house people had learned to move out of my way. Someone's arm reached in front of me and opened the front door; they held it back whilst I stepped into the lounge. Charlie spoke,  
"On the sofa, Jake." My arms flexed around her and I pulled her closer into my chest.  
She looked up at me like she was pleading with me but said nothing. I carried her up stairs, she was soaked, I could feel the damp starting to seep into the arms of my jacket and legs of my jeans. She was covered in the forest floor, I leaned my head towards hers and brushed my nose against her cold cheek breathing in deeply again. She was freezing, how is she not shivering?  
"He-he left, he's gone." She was so panicked and said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I gritted my teeth together, stupid son of a bitch, all his smarts and he still left her in the fucking woods.  
"It's going to be ok now, I promise, Bells." I didn't think it was possible but she clung on to me even tighter moving her one arm up reaching over my shoulder managing to press more of her body into me. I felt my body quiver because of her closeness and kicked my self mentally. I knew she didn't mean it like that, it wasn't the same for her but I couldn't help feeling the way I did.  
I kicked open her bedroom door and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It was cold in here. I lay her on the bed pulled my top from her grasp, she looked terrified, I liked that she didn't want to let go and I knew I shouldn't be grinning like a fool right now. That was fine by me, now she was here, in my arms I didn't want to let go of her.  
"The window, one second." She released me from her grasp; I could feel her eyes follow me as I closed the window. Charlie came through the door just as I was pulling her back onto my lap. I looked up at him guiltily; I didn't know why I'd pushed Charlie away from Bella like that.  
"I didn't think she would want the fuss from everyone downstairs." I said in my own defence. He leaned towards her, extending his hand cautiously brushing over her hair. She nuzzled into him slightly but didn't open her eyes. His lips were pulled tight, teeth and jaw clenched.  
"Bells, what happened, what did he do? Are you ok?" I felt her body tense under me so I began rocking her on my lap rubbing her arm with my hand. I wanted to desperately to take her pain. She didn't acknowledge his questions just snuggled her head lower, deeper into me, both her hands holding my t-shirt tightly again, so I couldn't get away, or at least that's what I was letting my self think. Charlie looked to me so I told him what I knew,  
"She said he left. I think she must mean Edward, I don't think she knew they were going. She's in shock… I think and cold."  
"I'm not cold." She snapped her head up, her tone was harsh, her voice still weak though but then she ducked it back down.  
"Umm, ok, sorry Bells." She must feel I'm getting at her for walking off in the woods or something. I needed to be here for her. She's upset, I reassured myself. This is right. Her in my arms is right. It was the first time I'd ever held a girl like this but I knew with everything that I was that this was right.  
Your 16, things don't last. I pushed the thought away as suddenly it came. I rested my chin on the top of her head then moved my cheek to brush along her hair line. Honestly I didn't care, I'd take anything she gave me and hold on to it. Sam cleared his throat, I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway arms folded across his chest tightly, the muscles twitching under his shirt, eyes almost black. I frowned, what does he want anyway?  
I didn't care who was there, I was just so unbelievably relieved that she was safe, I continued to rock her on my lap. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there with her; I didn't even remember Charlie was still there until he spoke to her again,  
"Bells the doctor is going to want to look you over, can I bring him up?" She snatched her head around and then looked at me, for the first time tonight I saw her dark chocolate eyes properly, she was exhausted, physically and emotionally.  
"NO, NO, just leave me alone, get rid of everyone!" Throwing her hands up in the air, releasing me. I pushed her from my lap and started to stand, presuming that she wanted me gone as well. She pulled me back with that horrified expression again. That expression should not make me feel this happy. I struggled to contain my grin. I could feel it start to pull at the corners of my mouth though.  
"No, Jake, stay, please. I.. I'm not ready, I don't want to be alone." I looked toward Charlie. Good, because I'm not ready to let you go. This girl can read my mind. I didn't know what the reason was behind the fact but I wasn't going to argue with her. Charlie's eyes narrowed but I didn't care enough to think of the reason behind it then nodded his approval, placing his hand on my shoulder giving it a slight squeeze he walked toward the door.  
"Tell Paul to put her hoodie back in the laundry room." I called as he reached to top of the stairs.  
"Sure thing, just call me if you need anything Jake, I'll tell your dad that you're fine to stay here if its ok with him."  
Paul best put that fucking top back… I imagined all the things I would do to him if he didn't.  
She settled into me and I stopped rocking so I could move her further onto the bed, lying down with her in my arms. She needed to sleep.  
"Sorry, I'm all wet." She pushed herself off me and I propped myself up on one elbow leaning slightly over her. Too intimate, nice move idiot.  
"Sorry, Bells, its ok though, I was moving because you just need to sleep. I thought you would be more comfortable." She moved back toward me,  
"No, Jake, I'd like to stay here." She moved her hand to my chest again and pulled me down next to her.  
"Sure, sure." I relaxed as she snuggled back into me. That was fine by me there was no way I was ready to move even though my jeans were starting to stick to me and make my legs sore because they were so wet. I placed my hand over hers on my chest in an attempt to warm them. I noticed how her small hand fitted under mine. I don't know how long we lay there in the dark silence, for me, even though she was distraught it was the best night of my life, to be here with her, to feel her, smell her and it was all real. I intended on savouring every moment. To have her need me to hold her was such a wonderful feeling.  
The longer I lay there the deeper my feelings became. Until I realised how I actually felt and it scared me. I was torn between wanting her now and realising that, one, she was in no place to become my girlfriend, two, she probably wouldn't trust another guy again and three, if, by some miraculous feat we were together now, the chances of us staying together, being together as adults probably wouldn't happen. I had to think about what I wanted, I knew I had to decide what I wanted to be to her, if I was a friend I could stay here like this, always be this close but if, somehow we fell in love and it didn't work out, I would loose everything and I wanted everything with her. It was stupid and might sound immature thinking of a future where Bella was my wife and we had a house and kids but it just seemed so self-explanatory.  
As I lay there listening to her relaxing until she started to sob uncontrollably with no warning. It scared me the first time, I thought maybe I had done something, that there was some new pain or injury I'd missed, she apologised over and over, through her tears as I rocked her and told her it didn't matter, that I would be with her no matter what. Her breathing steadied but even then tears fell from her eyes. It stopped eventually. Her face looked sore from the constant stream of tears and her lip trembled. I realised she'd gone to sleep. I couldn't sleep, so I used the time to think all these things through. How I was going to go about getting what I wanted, my main priority was that I wanted her to be ok, to not suffer for his decision to leave. I would be here for her. I had to be. I knew that there would be no way she would want to talk about it. It reminded me of my sisters after my mother died. Often we would sit on the sofa and just cry, never talking, just crying. In a strange way I was glad for the experience. It didn't stop the pain or loss but at least it had prepared me, given me experience in dealing with peoples emotions and my own.  
I did, at some point sleep; when I woke the sun was up. I was sweating. Bella's hair was stuck to her face. I pushed it back with my fingers and looked at her face. My Bella... She hadn't really moved all night, her fingers still clenched with a fistful of my jacket in her little hand. Her fingers would be sore from not moving, I was sure. It was then as I looked down I saw how our bodies were intertwined, her legs through mine with her hips pressed up against my morning wood. Yea, not the best way to start your friendship with her Jake... I tried to move with out disturbing her, which just made matters worse as she shifted her leg draping it over my hip keeping me in place. Not that part of me wasn't pleased as hell but I was certain that she did not realise what she was doing and I knew she would be embarrassed if she realised what she'd done.  
I kept trying to wriggle little by little until I felt my back right on the edge of the bed. She's just wriggled with me. Great! I had to think fast because the position we were now in was not any better and the urge to kiss her was only becoming greater. You're her friend, you can kiss her. Yea right. Shut it. That's not what I'd agreed. I felt her start to fidget to get closer still, again. This time there was nowhere to go but the floor. I panicked, I knew if I fell on the floor she would wake, so I leaned up and quickly moved to the other side of her, surprised at how easily she let go of my jacket and snatched a pillow putting it half under my shoulder and down between our chests. It was uncomfortable as hell but it should be enough to keep her from feeling little JB with out being too obvious. Like a magnet was pulling her to me she snuggled back into me and I wrapped my arm around her waist putting my hand under hers on her stomach she wove her fingers through mine.  
I breathed out unsteadily, yes, Jacob, tonight has been full of firsts…  
oOo


End file.
